Times Have Changed
by Rebecca Parker
Summary: Willow deals with Buffy's involvement in The Initiative in a more bolder way...


Times Have Changed 

  
TITLE: Times Have Changed (1/1)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: NumfarGal@aol.com   
RATING: PG-13   
SPOILERS: Season 4 up to "The I In Team"   
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon owns all.   
DISTRIBUTION: Finnatics and Our Own Destiny (http://www.ourowndestiny.com). All others, please ask first.   
NOTE: Title is a Bob Dylan song. This is a little fic I wrote months ago.   
DEDICATION: To Moe, a dear friend, and a wonderful person.   
  
  
  
Willow tapped on the table she had been sitting at for the last hour, watching the door to the Bronze and waiting for Buffy to arrive. 

She stole a quick glance at her watch, sighing when she realized Buffy was already 20 minutes late. She turned to watch Xander sitting by the stage, holding hands with Anya and generally having a good time. 

Willow took the last sip of her Iced Tea and was about to get up and ask for a refill when Buffy walked in. 

Willow smiled, standing up and starting to wave her friend over. No matter how angry Willow could get over Buffy's constant tardiness and, at times, self-centeredness, she was still her best friend and Willow was happy to see her. 

Her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed who walked in behind Buffy- Riley, Graham and Forrest. The Initiative guys- the organization that Buffy had become so consumed by in the last few months. 

Willow frowned, sitting back down in her seat and waiting for Buffy to walk over to her and explain what *they* were doing here. Unfortunately, Buffy walked over to the bar with the three guys, and that didn't make the situation any better at all. 

"Sigh," she said, slurping the melted ice through her straw. She watched as Xander walked over, Anya in hand. 

"Will, what's going on with Buff? I think the Initiative implanted a chip in her head that makes everyone but them invisible." 

"It would explain things," Willow said sarcastically. "I thought we were supposed to hang out tonight. Just the four of us." 

"Yeah, like the four of us were supposed to hang out last week?" Anya said, plopping down in the seat next to Willow. "And the week before?" 

"Just like," Xander said, sitting next to her. "I just don't get it. We're her bestest buds. What's with the shove off?" 

"Maybe they're all having sex together," Anya said, looking over to where Buffy, Forrest, Riley and Graham were sharing a drink, leaning against the bar and laughing. "She could be their bitch." 

Willow rolled her eyes. "I doubt it's that. Buffy's not the type to be anybody's bitch," she said, allowing a chuckle to follow. "I just wish- I wish she remembered we were alive. We've been there for her so long and it's like - we're her Woody." 

"Her Woody?" Anya asked, crinkling her nose. "Geez! And you guys think *I'm* perverted!" 

"No," Xander said, picking a straw off the table and starting to fiddle with it. "I think she means 'Toy Story' the movie. Woody was Andy's favorite toy, but then Buzz Lightyear came along.." 

"Buzz and Woody? Is this some kind of drunken porno?" Anya asked. "And if so, can we rent it?" 

"It's a children's movie," Willow said, the anger in her voice starting to build. "When Andy got Buzz, he forgot all about Woody. And Woody was crushed." 

"Oh," Anya said, shrugging. "Well, I'm not crushed. Let her boff the military men. As long as she keeps them away from me. They creep me out." 

"Well, we've known her longer," Xander said, sighing as he turned to see Buffy and the boys walking their way. "And here they come now." 

Buffy smiled as she walked up to her friends. "Hey guys, I didn't see you there! What's going on?" 

"Hey guys," Willow said, looking at the three soldiers. "Nice to see you. Wasn't expecting to." 

"Not at all," Xander added under his breath. 

"Willow," Riley said, smiling. "How are you feeling?" 

"Oh," Willow said, looking down and remembering how down she had been the last few times she had seen him. Breaking up with Oz had taken a lot out of her. "I'm doing OK. Thanks." 

"And we're good too," Xander said, putting his arm around Anya's shoulders. 

"Yes, we're fine," Anya said, looking nervously at the men. "Are you guys going to be here all night?" 

"Anya," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "They're with me." 

Anya frowned. "Well, I thought it was just supposed to be the four of us. No military men waiting to zap demons lurking around every shoulder." 

"Uh," Riley said, looking nervous. "We can go." 

"Why?" Forrest said, starting to get annoyed. "Look, you got a problem with us?" 

Anya frowned at his tone of voice, and she could feel her hands shaking. These guys really did make her nervous. 

"Hey," Xander said, getting up. "Look. Just because you guys are big military men, doesn't mean you're better than us." 

"That true?" Forrest spat out. "I think it does mean that. We go out every single night, and we kill demons. And we're good at it. And you know what? We have fun, and we're better at it than anyone else. Especially you." 

"Beg to differ," Xander said, stepping closer. "I bet Willow here has killed more demons than you- and she can turn them into toads if she wants to. What can you turn them into? Dates?" 

"Xander!" Buffy said, standing up suddenly and moving between the two of them. "What is going on here?" 

Willow sighed, getting up as well. "Buffy, can I talk to you outside?" 

Buffy shook her head at Xander and Forrest and turned to Willow, nodding. "Fine. Can I trust you two not to tear each other apart?" 

"No," they said together. 

"I'll keep an eye on them," Riley said. 

"Thanks," Buffy said, taking Willow by the arm and leading her outside the Bronze. Once out there, Buffy sighed. "Now tell me what the hell is going on. What's with all the tension?" 

Willow took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be hard to say, especially to her. They had been friends for so long, but certain things needed to be said. And she needed to make Buffy hear them. "Buffy," she started. "You've changed since you joined the Initiative." 

"Willow, I-" 

"Let me finish, Buffy. You've changed, and I understand that. You love to slay, and here comes this group that does it big time. I totally get that you're going to hang out with them. But the thing is, you've forgotten about us." 

"I have not," Buffy said defensively. 

"Yes, you have," Willow said. "OK, maybe you still know our names and where we live, but everything else- we don't feel special to you anymore just because we can't kill things with our bare hands." 

"You said that once to me with Faith," Buffy said. "And look- I'm still your friend." 

"So it makes it OK that you're hurting all of us?" Willow asked. 

"What?" Buffy responded. "Willow, you don't mean that?" 

"Don't I? Buffy, look around. You're so wrapped up in the Initiative. We were supposed to hang out tonight- just the four of us, and you show up with them. You've done it before. And we sit around and we listen to how you talk about how great you all are and how you kill demons like no one else. Forrest spent an hour explaining to Xander last week how to kill a Polgara demon and he thinks he's an expert just because he's fought a few. You think we like this? The way they look down on us?" 

"They don't look down on you," Buffy said, confused. "Do you really feel that way?" 

"Yes," Willow answered. "And you don't make it any better. You've been treating us like we're your wacky cartoon sidekicks. You've never treated us like that before." 

"I'm sorry Will," Buffy said, looking down. "I didn't realize. I mean, I didn't mean-" 

"You may not mean to Buffy, but you did." 

"I'll be better. I promise," Buffy said. 

"We need more than promises, Buffy. We need proof." Willow took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone- someone new," she admitted. 

"Oh?" Buffy asked, confused by the sudden change of topic, but welcoming it. "Tell me all about him! You fiend for not telling me before now!" 

"The thing is, Buffy," Willow said, looking at the Slayer. "I want to introduce them to my best friend. So when my best friend comes back- then maybe I'll be able to. Besides, I don't think they'd feel welcome. They're not a superhero like you. They'd just be another person feeling left out." 

"Will-" Buffy said, her voice sad. "I'm so sorry-" 

"Look, I'm not saying this to be mean, or to hurt you. I know that you care, I do. I just need you to show it." 

"I'll try," Buffy said. "I swear it." 

"I hope so. Because I miss that friend," Willow said. "I really do." 

THE END. 


End file.
